californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
California Dreamin' Wiki:Get Started Guide!
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? We've got your back. Before Creating a Character= Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. First and foremost, before contributing to any wiki community, you should always sign up or log in. To sign up, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki. |-| Creating a Character= To make your own character, create a forum on the creation board, and start a discussion named "OC:Your Character Name." After you've done that, fill out this form. Name: Face Claim: Gender: Age/Birthday: Personality:(At least four qualities or two sentences, not just a two word description) Occupation(s): Brief History: (Two or three sentences should suffice. Show that you truly know your character) Talent: (only if your character attends Los Angeles School of the Arts or California Arts College): Education: (only if your character attends one of the schools.): Portrayer: After filling the form, wait for someone to approve your character. After they approved your character, you can make your page by clicking the contribute button and click 'add a page.' Creating a Character Page For the Article title, put in the name of your character, and click to create your character page. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. This works for every user. You must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Make sure you categorize the page appropriately for your OC. All pages you have Content, Characters, the gender Category, Kids/Teenagers/Adults, their name, and Students if applicable. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Or, you could use our standard character page template, click edit, copy the material and paste it onto your character page. Then, you fill it out accordingly. You can also use our pre-coded template filled with coding and all you have to do is to copy, paste, and fill in on your character's page: Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is not '''already being used by another user, you'll have to save the photo, then upload it to the wiki. [[California_Dreamin'_Wiki:Face_Claims|here] to see the celebrities being used.] If you want to have a taken face claim, you can ask the user who is using it at the moment to share the person. To upload a photo, go to . |-| Word and Action Bubbles= Word Bubbles Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. '''This works for ''all ''characters. You must make a template. To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type Template:THENAMEOFYOURTEMPLATE into the filed and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Copy and paste or type the following: } |color2= middle color |color4= bottom color}} Make sure to leave the } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as blue, or a hex color generator. Publish the page, and use as indicated. Roleplay Bubbles You may also wish to use a roleplaying bubble, for your character's actions. Use this code and follow the same procedures as above. } |color2 = bottom color |line = line color}} If you want to use the hexadecimal code for the colours, which gives you a wider variety of colours to use, here is a hex color picker to help you. To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: for the word bubble and for the RP bubble. If you would rather not use the roleplaying bubble, you can describe your character's actions through double slashes. In a roleplay, you can write, //Mary looked at Josh//. |-| Roleplaying= Start Roleplaying! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on forums. These forums are all underBoard:Roleplaying To begin a roleplay, choose one of your characters and another of yours or one of someone else's and create a new thread. Remember to place the names of all characters participating in a roleplay in a thread's topics. |-| Texting= On this wiki, characters are able to text using a texting bubble here. Just copy the following code into a template, fill out the information, then publish to have created your character's own text bubble. } }} Simply text like how you would roleplay. |-| Locations= To roleplay at a location, simply start a roleplay thread like you normally would between characters, then add the location name in the topics. You can also create a role-playing location. Copy and paste the form below into a forum like how you created your character(s). Instead of putting OC:"...", write Place:"...". After it is approved, you can make your location page. Name of Location: Owner: ''' '''Address of Location: Places within/near Location: ' '''Resident(s) of Location: ' Administrators will approve locations similar to the approval of characters. |-| Events= You can roleplay at events, as long as you are in the appropriate time frame. To roleplay at an event, you start a roleplay thread like you normally would, and then you add the name of the event in the topics. You can also create an event. Simply copy and paste the form below into a forum like how you created your character(s). Instead of putting OC:"...", put "Event:"...". *'''Name of Event: *'Host(s)': *'Those Invited': *'Location': The approval of events are different from that of characters. Instead of administrator approval, a majority of the wiki must approve. We use the kudos system, a user kudos a comment if they do not like the idea of the event, and they kudos another if they do.